


Parenting A Preteen

by secondalto



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Parent’s night a Molly’s school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting A Preteen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://weaselett.livejournal.com/profile)[**weaselett**](http://weaselett.livejournal.com/)  in the [Fall Fandom Free For All](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/367156.html).&lt;/lj&gt;

“Sparntngtbutyudnthvetocme,” Molly muttered as she tossed a piece of paper onto the dining room table before heading straight for her room.

Matt looked at Mohinder who just shrugged. He picked up the paper. It was from the school, advertising an open house Parent’s night. All parents were invited to come and meet their child’s teacher, see their classrooms, generally mix with other parents. He passed it over to Mohinder.

“I think she doesn’t want us to go.”

“Why ever not? We, while not technically her parents, are her guardians. Or at least you are on paper,” Mohinder said.

Matt glanced towards the bedroom. “She’s embarrassed.”

“Of us?  Why would she be? She’s never embarrassed when I pick her up from school.”

“That’s because you go by yourself. And it’s always just me when I go. It’s never been the two of us together.”

“So she’s embarrassed because she has two fathers? I don’t think I entirely understand, Matt.”

“She’s a pre-teen girl, Mohinder. Anything that isn’t normal is going to embarrass her. To her having two dads is cool, but it might not look that way to all her friends. Plus I think she’s afraid we’re going to do something like hold hands or kiss in front of everybody.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Matt nodded. “It’s something we’re going to have to ride out for the next few years until we’re cool again. But there is that danger that we’ll never be cool again. She’s not eight anymore.”

Mohinder pondered this, chewing on his lip which only made Matt want to jump over the table and pin him to the floor to do X-rated things to him. “Should we go reassure her?”

Matt cocked his head a moment. He generally tried to give Molly her privacy when she closed her bedroom door, but this was a special circumstance. “Give her a few hours.”

“When is this event?”

“In two days,” Matt replied.

“Then perhaps we should get the kissing and holding hands out of our system so that we won’t embarrass her when we go.”

Mohinder had this twinkle in his eye and Matt dared a peek into his mind. “Oh, I love the way you think, Doctor Suresh,” he smirked, following Mohinder into their bedroom.

 


End file.
